A valve arrangement of the type described herein is used as a pressure relief valve for a hot gas generator which is used in a combustion chamber in which highly pressurized gases are produced by a propellant charge. Such arrangement is generally mounted in the outer wall of the nozzle of a projectile or missile. By the use of such a pressure relief valve the flight path of the missile can be corrected by producing a correcting thrust. The gases produced by such a hot gas generator have a very high temperature in the range of 1400 K to 2000 K and stream with very high velocity through the valve arrangement when the latter is opened in the combustion chamber so as to act as a pressure relief valve for reducing the excess pressure peaks in the combustion chamber. Pronounced wear in the component parts of such valve arrangements has been observed as a result of the high operating gas temperature and gas velocities in the known valve arrangements which wear exhibits itself in the form of washed-out and abraded portions of those parts of the valve arrangement which are exposed to the gaseous streams. As a result of this wear a malfunction-free functioning of such a valve arrangement over a long period of time cannot be expected. In addition to the foregoing impermissible heat transfer onto the spring element of this known valve arrangement was observed, which causes a change in the elasticity of the spring element and thereby the maintenance of a predetermined pressure equilibrium in the combustion chamber cannot be expected.